Vehicles typically include numerous interior features that are electronically controlled by a user. For example, memory settings are employed to electronically control vehicle seat position, pedal position and steering column position; child latches are electronically controlled to prevent children from activating a vehicle door at an inappropriate time; and windows including express up/express down also incorporate electronic lock-out features that are operable to disable this function. However, all of these electronically controlled interior features require some form of continuing active input from the user.
Memory settings, for example, require each individual user to program initial settings and provide additional active input prior to each vehicle use to engage the appropriate memory settings. Once the user has initially programmed memory settings defining his/her preferred vehicle seat position, known systems require further active user input to activate the memory settings. In one known system, the user must press a button located, for example, either on a vehicle fob or on the interior of the vehicle prior to activating the memory settings associated with that user. Another known system requires the user to start the vehicle before activating the memory settings associated with that user.
In addition, because known systems require active input by the user, the memory settings, for example, are actually specific to the active input provided and not to the user himself. Therefore, it is desirable to provide passive control of vehicle interior functions based upon a user or occupant classification.